Trip to Warwick
Trip to Warick is the fourth episode of the third series of The Inbetweeners. It was originally broadcast on 4 October 2010 on E4. Plot While over at Simon's house and after a passionate session of amorous snogging, touching and canoodling (interrupted by Simon's parents), Tara says she is ready to have sex. After refusing Simon's offers of having sex in his garden or in his car, Tara says they should visit her older sister, Sophie, who is a student at the University of Warwick; so they can have sex at her sister's place. Simon agrees to this, and tells the others that he is going to get laid that weekend. When Jay and Neil enquire Simon about his "plan for the shagging," and he says he does not have one, they invite themselves along to advise him so he doesn't embarrass himself. Jay fills the rest of Simon's day with encyclopaedic sex tips. Will, feeling slightly left out and wanting to see what his last choice of university looks like, also tags along. The other boys' presence really irritates Tara as Jay constantly mocks Simon on the way up about her and Neil constantly farts. They reach Warwick and meet Tara's belligerent and sarcastic sister, Sophie. She takes an instant disliking to the boys as she is not keen on Simon having sex with her sister, Will imples that Warwick University is rubbish and Jay and Neil are too keen to make the night a party. That evening, Sophie's flatmate Joe (Admiral) and the Bombardier and the Commander descend on them and play several racist and moronic drinking games with Will being bemused by their extremely odd behaviour engendered by their inebriation. Jay and Neil eye Sophie's Dutch flatmate, Sneezy Heike With The Vagina and then join the others in the living room, taking an instant liking to the drunken nature of the Commander, Bombardier and the Admiral. They dare Neil to down half a 4 litre bottle of Orangeade full of cigarette butts and Jay to punch himself in the face, claiming Will is boring. To prove them wrong, Will eats a bonsai tree. Meanwhile, Simon and Tara enjoy each other's intimate company in the kitchen much to Sophie's chagrin. However, before going to bed, Simon says he needs to ask Jay about "dinner." Tara storms off upstairs despising the boy's company. Simon asks for their advice about what to do with his overzealous penis. Jay says he should have a "tactical wank" which he does. Sophie catches the boys in their games and sees Will eating the bonsai tree. She sends the Commander, the Bombardier and the Admiral on their way and says the others should go to bed. With Simon and Tara both naked and kissing amorously in bed, the time has come for them to have sex but he he is struggling to get an erection and uselessly asks Tara to put the condom on him with her mouth. This fails as Simon's tactical wank has killed his erection. In the other room, an extremely drunk Jay cannot shut up about how Sneezy Heike Wiith The Vagina wants to have sex with him. To get some quiet, Will sends Jay to ask her for it, which he unexpectedly does. However, Will's peace is short-lived, as Neil, most likely due to drinking the orangeade; is pissing uncontrollably in bed, covering Will in his green urine. Jay has scared Sophie and Heike by drunkenly asking them both for sex in a three-way which Sophie furiously rebukes. Back in Simon and Tara's room, Simon has become so angry with his flaccid penis that he has resorted to shouting at it and slapping it to get an erection which scares Tara. She runs out of the room into Sophie's arms and is closely followed by a naked Simon who has almost succeeded in getting an erection but has just literally revealed all of himself to everyone in the flat. All four of the boys are sent out as Sophie threatens to call the police on them, so they are forced to spend the night in Simon's car naked. The following morning, on the way home, Simon receives a text from Tara telling him to never contact her again whilst a hungover Jay is profusely vomiting into a brown paper bag. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 3